


Protected

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [69]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Protection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is given an unexpected promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ficlet-Machine (Wordsmith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith/gifts).



"Doph?"

Mitaka raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening, eyes focused on his data pad at the moment as he went over some calculations. "Hm?"

"Do they always do that?" Techie asked.

"Who..? Oh..." Mitaka went pale as Techie pointed at the Knights staring at them from a distance. "Those are Kylo's men..." he murmured.

"Why are they staring at me?"

"I don't know but maybe if we..." Mitaka made a move to leave the mess hall but was stopped when the door slid shit in front of him. "...kriff..." he murmured as the Knights approached the pair. Their attention however seemed solely focused on Techie and he wasn't entirely sure if this was better or worse.

"I...hello..?" Techie offered as one of the Knights approached him. He flinched back a step when they raised a hand to him, bracing himself for a blow. He blinked when nothing happened, the tips of their gloved fingers touching his forehead.

Mitaka watched nervously as Techie's eyes widened. "If you hurt him, the General will have you all blown out of an airlock; Knights or not!" he warned. He winced as one of them turned their helmeted face in his direction and he coughed. "I'll fight you if you hurt him," he added, hoping that he sounded nearly as brave as he did not feel.

None of the Knights spoke a word. The Knight touching Techie's brow lowered their hand and as suddenly as they came they were gone, leaving the two alone once again.

"Techie?" Mitaka asked.

"I'm okay."

"What was that?"

"...that Knight is a Twi'lek," Techie explained. He played with the sleeves of his uniform, frowning a little to himself. "They promised to protect me. Something about shared agonies. It was all a jumble of words and pictures. I think that's what they said," he added. He looked over at Mitaka and smiled. "Would you really blow one of Kylo's Knights out of an airlock for me?"

Mitaka couldn't help but laugh. "I would die trying at any rate," he confessed.


End file.
